1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to cattle housed in stalls and, more particulary, to a training device for maintaining the stalls free of the animals' waste material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice to provide training devices to cause a cow to move rearwardly when arching its back for the purpose of defecating or urinating so that it will deposit its waste material in the stall's gutter.
The known forms of training devices include electric apparatuses for shocking the animal as well as complex mechanical devices which require considerable time to change their settings to accommodate different size animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,328,188 issued to Andrew V. Borkey is typical of the current state of the art. The Borkey device differs from the present invention in that a change in position of the device requires loosening of the mounting base, and it does not provide eye-protecting elements on each end of the horizontal lead. Unlike the present invention, the reference device could not be used for training young animals housed in wood stalls which require that the training device attach directly overhead and depending from its mounting base.
The present invention can be utilized in all types of stalls, including the well-known stanchion type, the tie-in type, and in wood stalls for training young animals. Additionally, the present invention provides eye-protecting elements on each end of the elongated bar to prevent eye injury when the animal swings its head rearwardly.